Commonly, the airflow direction of blown air in an air conditioner is adjusted by vertically inclining an airflow direction adjustment vane disposed in a blow-out port. Because an airflow direction that sends blown air at a person is uncomfortable, research pertaining to airflow direction has tended to focus exclusively on making the temperature distribution in an entire room uniform. In the air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-61938, for example, a front surface inclined part of a front surface panel has a shape that is gently inclined toward the ceiling. When conditioned air blown out from the blow-out port is deflected to the front surface inclined part by a vertical airflow direction plate, the conditioned air is led toward the ceiling along the front surface inclined part. As a result, the conditioned air can reach further along the ceiling surface, and the temperature distribution of the entire room is made uniform.